


Taffy Hall

by Coffee_Is_My_Favorite_Drug



Category: Tally Hall
Genre: Crack Fic, I don't rember the other members' last names sorry, M/M, joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:10:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8474842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffee_Is_My_Favorite_Drug/pseuds/Coffee_Is_My_Favorite_Drug
Summary: Don't even ask





	

It was another day at the Taffy-I mean Tally Hall studio.   
"Andrew, I love you," a fricken 2011 Rob said to a flipping 2012 Andrew.   
"I can't love you Rob, for I am in muffi-I mean love with another," a sad Andrew cried.  
"Who is this man?!" Rob asked.  
"Ross. And Joe." Andrew tragically told him.   
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rob cried. Just then, Zubin the bass guitar screamed from the other room.   
"SHUT THE F#$K UP I'M PLAYING F#$%*&N MINECRAFT!" He screamed. He yelled so loudly Bora's Boraloges exploded. Andrew looked into Rob's eyes.   
"Jk I love you Rob." He said. 

Then they kissed and it was gay and awesome and I'm dying inside.

 

-THE END-


End file.
